100 Themed Drabbles
by doragon no mizu
Summary: Short, sweet, and to the point. One hundred themed drabbles about the Kagome and Bankotsu pairing.
1. 6: The Well

A/N: Yay! I'm finally doing one of these! I've been wanting to do one for a while, so here it goes!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Words: 197

**Theme 6: The Well**

Kagome finally succeeded in hefting herself over the lip of the well. She sighed. "Where is Inuyasha? He was yelling at me to be back in exactly three days when I left. Here I am, and no Inuyasha! That jerk," Kagome huffed. "OSUWARI!" She smirked, hoping that where ever Inuyasha was, a crater just formed.

Kagome groaned and set her backpack down next to her. She was not looking forward to the trek to the village; her mom really loaded her backpack this time. In an attempt to cool down, Kagome rested her forehead against the wood and laid her arms across the rim.

"Never figured you were a well lover."

Kagome jumped and whirled around, trying to locate where the voice came from. She was overly surprised to see Bankotsu.

Kagome shook her head and sat back down, not wanting to bother with him. "It's a magical well," Kagome lied, "They say if you hug it and say your beloved's name, they'll be yours forever."

Bankotsu sat down next to her. "Really?" he thought for a second before continuing, "So, whose name did you say?"

Kagome grinned; figuring that teasing the assassin would be harmless. "Bankotsu."


	2. 47: Hello

A/N: Well, I thought it would be a better idea to post at least five when I first post the drabbles. Fair is fair, right?

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Words: 182

**Theme 47: Hello**

Kagome loved to take strolls around the Sengoku Jidai. It was so beautiful there and it really helped relax her, especially after a fight with Inuyasha. The air was so fresh and clean, there were thousands, maybe millions of trees, and hardly any people. It was nothing like her time, at least, not in Tokyo, maybe not even in Japan.

Kagome was startled from her thoughts when she saw Bankotsu propped up against a tree with a serene expression. Deciding it would be okay since Banryuu was no where in sight, Kagome walked up to him.

"Hello," Kagome started, hoping to catch his attention. She was completely ignored. Kagome huffed and tried again, this time waving her hand in his face. "Hello?" Nothing.

"Darn it Bankotsu, why are you ignoring me?"

"I'm not," Bankotsu replied. Both of his eyes remained shut.

"Oh?" Kagome looked at him incredulously. "If so, then why didn't you reply?"

"I was listening to your voice."

Kagome smiled. "Really? That's sweet," Kagome sat down next to him. "Then you weren't ignoring me?"

"Nope, you had me from hello."


	3. 1: Pocky

A/N: Whee! I'm running out of things to put up here. Oh, at some point in time, I'm actually going to make a real drabble (one hundred words only). I'm not sure when though… Well, thanks for reading this!

Disclaimer: I own a million plot lines and stories that I made up, Inuyasha isn't one of them.

Words: 189

**Theme 1: Pocky**

Kagome smiled when she finally unearthed the box of pocky from the confines of her bottomless backpack. It had been nearly a week since she came back and she hadn't been able to find the box she had bought for Shippou, that is, until now. Kagome triumphantly held the box before her, preparing to look around for Shippou and give him the box.

"Shippou?" Kagome asked. The small kitsune was no where in sight. "He must be outside playing, might as well go look for him."

"Shippou!" Kagome called out for the hundredth time to no avail. Where could the kitsune be hiding?

"Hey, what do you have there?" A voice asked. The voice seemed to be getting rather familiar the past few days.

"Hey Bankotsu," Kagome greeted, "These are pocky, a candy from my… village. They're really good, want one?"

Bankotsu shrugged, unable to hold back his curiosity. "Sure why not." He took one of the chocolate covered sticks from her and popped it in his mouth.

Kagome waited a few moments before asking, "Well?"

"It's okay," Bankotsu replied, "Bet it doesn't taste as good as you, though."


	4. 25: Trapped Together

A/N: On to drabble four! Oh, for anyone who is curious, I'm doing the drabbles from my own list. I plan on using the same list for other anime/manga/whatever later. Not that that matters… If anyone wants it (not that anyone would…) just contact me and I'll send it to you.

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is owned by Rumiko Takahashi, who I am not.

Words: 129

**Theme 25: Trapped Together**

Kagome mentally cursed her luck. How could it get any worse? It was all Inuyasha's fault in the first place!

"Well," Kagome thought, "It wasn't _technically_ Inuyasha's fault. He was trying to help. He just saw Bankotsu approaching me, and immediately went to protect me." Kagome sighed. "His aim was way off though, and the Kaze no Kizu ended up causing a land slide." Yup, all in good intentions…

Now Kagome was trapped in a cave with Bankotsu. Admittedly, it wasn't that bad, she _had_ become friends with the said mercenary, but Kagome could hear Inuyasha's resulting rage through all the rubble that blocked the exit.

Kagome groaned and sat down.

"I'm just glad I got trapped in here with you." Bankotsu stated while plopping down next to her.


	5. 19: Daydreaming

A/N: Drabble five! When I'm done with this, I can get this posted!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, plain and simple.

Words: 110

**Theme 19: Daydreaming**

Bankotsu leaned against the well, knowing Kagome visited it often. He closed his eyes and smiled remembering the first conversation they had there, he still hugged the well every so often and whispered Kagome.

"_Bankotsu, I love you," Kagome whispered._

_Bankotsu pulled her into his arms with a grin. "I love you, too."_

"_I was so stupid to ever think I loved that hanyou," Kagome looked up at him. "Oh Bankotsu, never let me go! Take me now!"_

"Bankotsu? Are you asleep?" Kagome asked.

Bankotsu shook his head. "No, just daydreaming."

"About what?" Kagome couldn't help but ask.

Bankotsu smirked, wondering if she'd believe him. "You."

Or something like that.


	6. 75: Yellow

A/N: On to drabble six! Oh, just to answer a question, yes these drabbles are somewhat connected, not completely, so one drabble didn't happen right after the one posted before it, but I am trying to write them in a slightly story-telling format in chronological order… if that makes sense.

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Inuyasha, but I don't.

Words: 130

**Theme 75: Yellow**

"How's your day been so far, Kagome?"

That simple question that was initiated by Bankotsu to break an awkward silence sent Kagome into such a deep reflective, contemplative mood, that he almost regretted asking. What's worse, it didn't even break the silence. Kagome's been just sitting there for the past ten minutes trying to think of an answer to the simple question.

At last, after what seemed like an eternity, Kagome finally replied. "Yellow."

Bankotsu nearly fell over. "Yellow?" he was astounded.

"Yes, my day has been yellow." Kagome answered with a final nod.

"Why?" Bankotsu drawled out.

"Well, it's been bright and cheerful, filled with energy, and… well, yellow." Kagome explained.

"Huh," Bankotsu seemed to consider this. "Kagome, you're yellow."

Bankotsu couldn't get Kagome to stop laughing after that.


	7. 33: Star Gazing

A/N: Drabble seven!

Disclaimer: Own Inuyasha, I do not.

Words: 132

**Theme 33: Star Gazing**

Kagome felt so at peace when she watched the stars in the Sengoku Jidai. Tokyo had major light pollution and Kagome hadn't even realized that one could see so many stars with the naked eye.

"Hey," Bankotsu's soft voice came from behind her.

Kagome smiled. "Hey," She motioned for him to sit down next to her. "What're you doing out so late?"

Bankotsu shrugged. "Couldn't sleep I guess. I could ask you the same question."

"Same," Kagome admitted, "You know, it's so beautiful out, it's amazing. Don't you think?"

Bankotsu considered her question. "I don't know, looks like the same as always," he began to stare more intently at the night sky. Eventually he continued, "I suppose you're right."

"Hm," Kagome smiled, "Philosophical, aren't we?" Her voice dripped with a teasing sarcasm.


	8. 7: Secret

A/N: Ooh, drabble eight!

Disclaimer: I wish this was a claimer, but sadly, it is only is disclaimer.

Words: 133

**Theme 7: Secret**

Kagome watched Bankotsu from the corner of her eye. He was currently laughing about some joke Kagome just spouted. She wasn't even sure what she had said, but apparently it was funny. He looked pretty content, well, at least, he didn't seem to detest her company.

Kagome smiled. Somehow, the two had become close friends. She didn't even see it coming, honestly. The life- loving miko and the "heartless" mercenary had become the best of friends in such a short period of time. Two months was it? Of course, none of her other friends would ever approve of her new found friendship. So, everything they did together was done in secrecy.

"Kagome? You okay?"

Kagome was shaken out of her reverie, "Huh? Oh, uh… yeah."

This was one secret she didn't mind keeping.


	9. 23: Flirt

A/N: Onto drabble nine.

Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are blue, I don't own Inuyasha, so lawyer people, no sue.

Words: 115

**Theme 23: Flirt**

Bankotsu smirked, that same sexy, cocky, infamous Bankotsu smirk. "Lookin' good, Kagome."

Kagome blushed a deep red as she quickly pulled her skirt lower than it was. "Hentai," Kagome muttered.

Bankotsu laughed and sat down next to her, settling his arm around her shoulders. "Ya know, you're looking rather… gorgeous." Bankotsu waggled his eyebrows.

Kagome smacked his arm. "You're such a flirt, Bankotsu."

Bankotsu frowned in confusion. "W-wha?"

Kagome laughed. "It's like teasing except you use it to arouse sexual interest."

"Hmm," Bankotsu mused as he waggled his eyebrows again.

Kagome smirked and looked up at him through lowered lashes. "Now, now Bankotsu,"

Bankotsu looked at her in mock surprise and gasped. "Kagome, you flirt!"


	10. 27: Cloud Nine

A/N: Drabble ten! Yes! A real drabble!

Disclaimer: Nope, I own not.

Words: 100

**Theme 27: Cloud Nine**

A sigh was heard inside of the village miko, Kaede's, hut. The sigh had come from a raven haired miko-in-training. This sigh wasn't one of boredom, aggravation, sympathy, nor sadness. No, this was a different sigh, one that the miko-in-training's friend, a brown haired taijiya, could quickly identify.

"Kagome?" Sango had a knowing glint in her eye, "What are you thinking about?"

Kagome shrugged.

Sango grinned mischievously. "Thinking of someone special? You look like you're floating in the clouds."

Kagome sighed again as a certain ebony haired assassin flashed in her mind's eye. A small smile formed, "Yeah, cloud nine."


	11. 3: First Kiss

A/N: Drabble eleven then! The one many have been waiting for (at least I have).

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Words: 141

**Theme 3: First Kiss**

Bankotsu watched Kagome. She was smiling peacefully as she walked next to him. He couldn't help the swelling in his chest at the thought that she was perfectly comfortable right by his side. Her and her perfect curves, her silk like hair, chocolate brown eyes, lush, rosy-pink, kissable lips… How he wondered what her lips tasted like, what they felt like.

"Bankotsu?"

"What?"

"I said: what do you think?" Kagome asked again, her brow furrowing.

Bankotsu panicked, she was talking? What to do, what to do. "Well, now or never." Bankotsu thought. He swiftly leaned forward and pressed his lips against Kagome's. Kagome stiffened at first but soon began returning the kiss.

When Bankotsu finally pulled away it took Kagome a few moments to come back to earth.

"Hey, you only did that so you wouldn't have to answer!"

Bankotsu shrugged.


	12. 86: Sword Fighting

A/N: Twelve! Oh, and thank you Jade, for reminding me that I have to help those who don't quite know what a drabble is, understand. A real drabble is exactly one hundred words and is used as a challenge for authors to get their thoughts out in a confined space. Now, the definition of drabble is under five hundred words. Many will not just post one drabble, but a collection of one hundred drabbles, all done with themes. They're usually done in response to challenges. Normally, the author will write the theme number (what theme it is out of the one hundred) and its name as the chapter title, example: "12. 86: Sword Fighting". If you're still not clear on something you could ask me, or look it up on wikipedia. Sorry to those who already know, on to the story now!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Words: 117

**Theme 86: Sword Fighting**

Kagome looked Bankotsu through narrowed eyes, watching his every move. If Banryuu hit her own "sword", there was no way it would make it.

"An opening, an opening, please!" Kagome thought desperately as she scanned Bankotsu's form with hawk-like eyes for any kind striking opportunities.

Too late. Bankotsu seemed to find his own opportunity to attack as he hefted Banryuu and clashed it with Kagome's "sword".

_SHRIK!_

"Aww Kuso!" Kagome cursed as she watched her weapon clatter to the ground in two pieces, "That's the fifth one today! That's the last time I ask you for sword fighting help!"

Bankotsu smirked. "You're just mad because I'm better!"

"No, I'm mad because you only gave me a stick!"


	13. 2: Love Letters

A/N: Thirteen. My lucky number!

Disclaimer: I own absolutely noth- uhh… well, I own… I own the stuff that's mine, and Inuyasha isn't one of them.

Words: 185

**Theme 2: Love Letters**

"Hey, Kagome, what's this?" Bankotsu asked, waving a red and pink envelope in front of Kagome's face.

"Where'd you get that?" Kagome asked, perplexed.

Bankotsu shrugged. "I found it in your bag."

Kagome took it from him and inspected it. On the front in a neat black scrawl was 'Kagome'. The writing style was very familiar. "Houjo," Kagome groaned.

"Houjo?" Bankotsu repeated.

Kagome sighed and explained. "This is a love letter, you write it to someone you like and express your feelings in it."

Bankotsu's brow furrowed, he didn't know how to write. And who was this Houjo guy anyway? Making a move on _his_ girl. He'd have to show him. "But how…?" Bankotsu pondered silently.

Bankotsu smiled when an idea popped into his head. He may not have been able to write but he knew _some_ characters. He quickly grabbed a stick and went to work.

"Finished!" Bankotsu said triumphantly as he threw the stick to the side.

Kagome looked at what Bankotsu was doing and began laughing.

In the center of a heart scratched into the earth were two bold hiragana characters. "Baka".


	14. 11: Son

A/N: Drabble fourteen it is! Oh, and to clarify the last drabble, "Ba" for BAnkotsu and "Ka" for "KAgome". Now that Arky's reviewed... (yeah, that's right, I was waiting for you!), time to update!

Disclaimer: Why, if I owned Inuyasha, you'd all be worshipping me by now, and you're obviously not, so I can't own it.

Words: 119

**Theme 11: Son**

Sweat began forming on Bankotsu's brow as he stared, flabbergasted, at Kagome. His stomach was sinking lower and lower with every passing moment. He had been like that since Kagome had started the conversation.

"A _son_? Kagome has a _son_? And who the hell is the runt's father?" Bankotsu thought in mortification.

"… and he's just so adorable, especially when he's tired, he looks so much younger…" Kagome continued to ramble on about the boy.

Bankotsu's eye shortly began twitching.

"—Bankotsu? Are you alright? You look pale…" Kagome interrupted herself.

While placing a hand on his forehead, Kagome continued, "Shippou's just so sweet, it's a shame he's only my surrogate son…"

Bankotsu sighed in relief and understanding.

"Bankotsu?"


	15. 32: Caramel

A/N: Drabble fifteen, on ho!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Words: 180

**Theme 32: Caramel**

"I didn't know I had some of this in here!" Kagome exclaimed as she pulled a box out of her backpack, "Well," Kagome laughed, "I guess this backpack of mine will never cease to amaze me."

"What?" Bankotsu asked, peering over the miko's shoulder.

Kagome turned around and showed him the box. "Caramel! It's a candy from my village." Kagome began opening the box. "I love it; it's sweet and chewy. I think you'll lik—" Kagome stopped short when she finally got the box open. The box contained a bunch of caramel wrappers, an Inuyasha trademark. "Damn you Inuyasha!"

Kagome eyed the box warily, upset with the discovery, when she noticed one last wrapped piece of caramel. Quickly checking to make sure Bankotsu wasn't paying attention; Kagome unwrapped the confection and popped it into her mouth.

"Kagome?" Bankotsu asked. He grinned when Kagome didn't answer. He leaned in swiftly and captured her lips in a passionate kiss.

When they finally pulled apart Kagome frowned. "That was my caramel!"

Bankotsu shrugged. "I just wanted to know what it tasted like."


	16. 24: Shared Milkshake

A/N: Ooh, drabble sixteen already? I figured I'd post this now since I'm leaving for Band Camp tomorrow and won't be back until Saturday. Sorry to those who have been reading RotH, Band has been sucking my freetime dry. I'll get the next chapter up when I get back from Camp.

Disclaimer: Is doing the "Don't Own" dance.

Words: 159

**Theme 24: Shared Milkshake**

Kagome pulled herself up out of the well with some difficulty. Once she was out she took a sip of her vanilla milkshake.

"Hmm… Wonder where Inuyasha is…" Kagome shrugged, "Oh well, the hard part is over anyway." Re-shouldering her backpack, Kagome was off towards the village, milkshake in hand.

"Itai!" Along the way Kagome ran into a rock hard… chest? "Oh, Bankotsu! Fancy meeting you here!"

Bankotsu stared at her funny. "Wha?"

Kagome shook her head. "Never mind," she sighed and began drinking from her shake again.

"Hey, what's that?" Bankotsu asked while poking the cold drink.

"This? Oh, it's called a milkshake; it's a treat from my village." Kagome offered it to him.

Bankotsu took the cup and took a cautious sip. "Hey, this is pretty good!"

"Wait! Bankotsu don't drink too fa—" Kagome sighed when Bankotsu began wincing, "If you drink it too fast, it'll cause brain freeze."

Bankotsu didn't even make a snide retort.


	17. 97: What Would You Be?

A/N: Drabble seventeen. Three 'till twenty! Oh, and I apologize for not updating for so long, I haven't had any free time since the end of summer, marching band ate it all. Then school started and homework galore… ugh. But, I have a little free time now, so I'll finish this drabble and get to work on the next chapter of RoTH.

Disclaimer: Own I do not.

Words: 245

**Theme 97: What Would You Be?**

Kagome sat on the ground under a particularly shady tree. A deep look of concentration was locked on her face.

"Hey, what're you thinking about?" Bankotsu asked as he approached the pensive miko.

Kagome was startled by his sudden appearance, "Huh? Wha- Oh, hey Bankotsu. I know it's pathetic, but earlier my friend asked me a question and I still can't answer it."

Bankotsu nodded in understanding, remembering how long it had once taken her to answer the question "how are you?". "What was the question?"

"Well," Kagome started, "if you were an animal, what would you be?"

Bankotsu's eyes widened in surprise, it actually was a hard question. "Well…" Bankotsu sat down next to Kagome and his face began to mirror hers.

Finally after thirty minutes Bankotsu answered, "I think I'd be a white tiger, me being cunning, sly, courageous, mysterious and all."

Kagome snorted, "Cocky much?" she laughed when he flashed his immutable smirk, "Well, unfortunately, I'd have to agree." After speaking, Kagome fell back into her pensive silence.

After a good ten minutes she finally spoke up, "I think I'd be a cat."

Bankotsu shook his head, "Nah, I see you more as a… a dove. You're the bringer of peace and love, the promise of a new dawn."

Kagome looked at Bankotsu in surprise, never knowing such poetic words could leave his mouth. Her eyes began taking on a glassy look when she threw herself into his arms, "You're so sweet!"


	18. 61: Rain

A/N: Eh heh, long time, no write? Sorry, school is taxing. And for my own safety, the next chapter of RoTH is currently being beta'd and will be put up as soon I get it back. Eighteen then!

Disclaimer: I own quite a lot of crap; however, Inuyasha is not crap, therefore I do not own it.

Words: 152

**Theme 61: Rain**

Kagome had finally convinced Bankotsu to get up off "his lazy ass" and was currently happily walking beside him on a deserted dirt road. Bankotsu, not happy with his loss of power, was determined to remain pessimistic through out the day.

"Bankotsu," Kagome said with a slight pout, "must you be a grouch?"

"Hmph."

"Oh, talkative, aren't we?"

"Hmph."

Kagome sighed. She looked up at the sky which was beginning to reflect Bankotsu's mood. Within moments it was drizzling. Kagome was certain Bankotsu would remain unhappy now. She took a sideways glance at him and had her worries confirmed. Kagome thought and decided to take a last attempt at making him lighten up.

"What are you doing?" Bankotsu asked when Kagome ran ahead.

Kagome began twirling happily, "Don't you just love the rain? It feels like it heals your soul." Kagome laughed and began leaping and twirling in random directions.

Bankotsu smiled.


	19. 53: Birthmark

A/N: Hmm, I'm currently waiting for ANYONE to drive me to the friggin' store so I can get my friends stupid gifts… I'm done ranting now.

Disclaimer: I own a broken heart, but that's about it right now.

Words: 164

**Theme 53: Birthmark**

Kagome walked through the dark forest, a pensive look graced her features. Bankotsu followed from the side, unnoticed by the contemplating miko.

"What could it be…?" soft words flowed from her lips. Bankotsu raised his eyebrow, just barely containing his curiosity. "A scar…? No… no, scars aren't purple… a tattoo…?" Kagome paused at this seeming to accept it, but by the look on her face you could tell she hadn't. "A birthmark, it's a birthmark!"

"Oi, Kagome, a pretty little thing like you shouldn't screw your face up like that!" Bankotsu teased, finally giving in.

"Ee!" Kagome jumped at the sound of the assassin's voice. "Bankotsu!"

"What'cha thinkin' about?" Bankotsu quickly intervened before she could cause him bodily harm.

Kagome immediately colored, "Uh…" she began walking away, "that… star thing… on your forehead… it's a birthmark, right?"

Bankotsu grabbed her arm and turned her around to face him. After lightly brushing his lips against her forehead, he ran ahead, leaving her to wonder... again.


	20. 85: Phone

A/N: And as a promo for the next chapter of RotH, which is currently visiting my beta and should be up tomorrow, if all goes well, here is yet another drabble. Not really fluffy though, the following one will be. They'll be connected, see?

Disclaimer: Own not like, okay?

Words: 166

**Theme 85: Phone**

Kagome mumbled under her breath about no good hanyou and dirty, rotten, perverted monks, the usual stuff.

"You know what?" Kagome proclaimed loudly before plopping on the ground, "Forget them, they can't ruin my good mood!" now with a renewed determination to simply be _happy_, Kagome reached into her pocket and pulled out the brand new pink cell phone her mom had given her just hours ago. Granted, the phone wouldn't work in "ye olden days", but it still had the music she uploaded unto it before coming to the Sengoku Jidai.

"What the hell is that?" Bankotsu asked, popping out of nowhere like he often has as of late.

"It's a phone." Kagome replied, scrolling through the lists of songs that her mp3 cell had on it so far.

"A phone?"

"Mmhmm. You use it to communicate with people, you dial their number and viola, you're talking to them. It won't wo—"

"Damn evil things enter your mind and make you insane!"

_Zzzt!_

"Bankotsu!"


	21. 76: Oops

A/N: Right… so, the way I see it, I'm long over due for updating this. Sorry guys, for a refresher, go back and read the last one because they're connected. I repeat, **this is continued from the last drabble.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. The end.

Words: 131

**Theme 76: Oops…**

Kagome stared at the two halves of the pink shell that was once her brand new cell phone, the sight was almost enough to bring tears to her eyes. "Bankotsu… that was a gift from my mom…"

Bankotsu twitched, "But you said it made you hear people in your head, it was making you… er…" Bankotsu faded off when the frustration became enough to make Kagome's eyes water. "Oops…?"

"It's alright… you didn't know…" Kagome murmured forlornly as she stared at the destroyed object.

The silence surrounding them was heavy, making Bankotsu uncomfortable. After a many tense moments, Bankotsu had enough and tried to make Kagome happy the only way he knew how: full blown make out session. Of course, after which Kagome didn't even know what a cell phone was.


	22. 83: Wrath

A/N: Hello, IY FFN Community. It's been quite a while. Oh, by the way, this isn't your precious Mizu speaking. This chapter was brought to you by a very bored Ark Navy. I've been partially employed (and partially of my own choice) to deliver the message that the normal author tires of the prodding made by her fans of her other BanKag stories. Please don't. It doesn't remind; it doesn't inspire; it doesn't help. So if you would, _**please do not prod the author for updates**_. If you do, it will not happen.

And while we're at it, please do not feed the author. She might bite.

Disclaimer: This set up is hard to follow… Uuhm… Neither of us makes any profit off the stories we write using the characters, settings, etc. given to us by Takahashi Rumiko and all the respective publishing and/or publicizing companies.

Words: 871

**Theme ****83: Wrath **_written by Ark Navy_

A soft growl reverberated in Inuyasha's throat with every exhale as he slept under the clouded sky, black hair pooled around him. Sango, Miroku, Shippou and Kagome were neatly sprawled out around the embers as they slowly dimmed in the ashes of what was once a campfire. The spicy, crisp smell of fire-charred fish still hung in the air like a thin mist.

Kagome cracked open one eye, assuring everyone's uninterrupted sleep. Even though she had sprinkled the meal with a special enduring-sleep serum she acquired in the modern day, she couldn't help but stay cautious and silent as she arose and gathered her belongings. She looked up at the new moon; it was peaking in the sky.

She turned as she heard the crunching of foliage. Tension turned to relief as she was met with a solemn pair of dark navy eyes, gaze slightly softening as he soundlessly greeted her. She silently nodded, holding one finger up as she reached down into her pack and withdrew a sheet of paper. She placed it gingerly in her spot.

'_I'm sorry for leaving without telling. Ojiisan has become terribly ill and I'm afraid for him. I'll be back in a few days. - Kagome_.' The note read, scrawled in a spidery script.

Bankotsu noted her sad stare as her eyes swept over the group one last time before she turned and accompanied him. He couldn't help but pick up Inuyasha's soft growling snores. It irritated him to no end, and for many reasons, but he said nothing as they headed into the forest together.

"Bankotsu," Kagome whispered in a small, uneasy voice. "Are you sure Inuyasha won't be able to catch your scent tomorrow morning, when he goes back to being a hanyou?"

He put his arm around her. "Don't worry about it," he assured her in a low tone. "It's bound to rain before the sun comes up, and the rain will wash away any trace of it."

Still unconvinced, she mumbled something along the lines of, "If you say so…" and continued on in silence.

He looked over at her as her stare remained transfixed to the ground. This was how she had looked as he met him on a fateful encounter, so he had thought nothing of it, but as he had come to know her after various surreptitious visits, he had managed to remove the imprisoned cloak from her eyes and revealed the most gorgeous and happy—free—woman he had ever seen. It was all just a matter of coaxing.

Whenever she came to him, fearful and repressed, she confided in him with her troubles, and most of them resided with her… situation. She had never spoken a single word against Sango, Miroku or Shippou—although she had described Miroku as a lecherous monk, no man could look down upon another for something like that—if she ever spoke of them. Most of the time, she found herself venting and ranting about the impossible hanyou in their group.

At first, she had been considering him, but was receiving mixed signals. But as time went on, she found his intentions to be fleeting and reasons none-too-pleasing. She had told him she enjoyed the company of three other people, and could usually tolerate Inuyasha, but she began to tire of the same thing everyday. She felt more as a tool than a companion because of her lack of battle skills and ill-familiarity with the world—traits that always seemed to be pointed out time and time again by the irate halfling of the group.

She had been nearly at her breaking point, and he was thankful that, by luck of fate, had been there to pull her back, but…

He stopped, craning downward a bit to attempt to interrupt her gaze. "Kagome. How strong are those enduring sleep spells?"

Blinking in surprise as she looked up, she answered, "Pretty strong… why?"

"I have some unfinished business." He told her, precariously fingering the hilt of Banryuu as he turned on his heel back in the direction of the camp. "I'll be right back."

After darting through the trees, as so he could have some time before Kagome caught up to him, he stood soundlessly over the sleeping form of Inuyasha. Through narrowed slits, he noted the absence of any demonic power as the hanyou-turned-human exhibited dark hair, human ears and clawless hands.

He smirked in the dark of the night, uncovering Banryuu and drumming his fingers along the smooth, woven hilt. He could easily kill him now, as he was defenseless and without a prayer. How much he wanted to end the man's life for what he'd done to Kagome.

Bankotsu covered his prized sword once more, snarling. He couldn't kill him this time; he would not suffer, dying quickly. It would not satisfy Bankotsu to allow him a death while he slept. He wanted Inuyasha to suffer just as much—if not more—than she had.

He broodingly trudged back to the edge of the camp, treading upon the dying embers as he passed by. They sizzled before blackening to ash.

Kagome met him outside the camp with a childish, questioning stare. He smiled at her beauty.

"Let's go."


	23. 50: Bed of Roses

A/N: It's my favorite time of year, Dad always drinks too much beer; gets on the roof and hunts reindeer, Merry C—oh wait, wrong holiday. Happy St. V's day everyone!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Merry Christmas from the Whole Fam Damily (as part of the lyrics are in my author's note).

Words: 214

**Theme 50: Bed of Roses**

Kagome had often heard of the romantic things men would do for their beloved on the holiday of love. Not that she had experienced any of them, but she dreamed of it. With Inuyasha the whole concept was a complete bust. The man simply couldn't grasp the concept of romance. Though lord knew his character could use it…

Despite that, Kagome decided that she didn't need romantic things from those she loved, because their love was enough—but who was she kidding? She was a woman, and as most women do, she desired the love held by those who loved her to be manifested into something more material. Surprisingly, Bankotsu actually came through for her. Or, well… tried, at least.

She somewhat regretted informing him of how some men would make a bed of roses for their loved ones—or rather, not explaining what she meant by 'making a bed of roses.' So, now she sat while Bankotsu dabbed her rubbing alcohol on her back while apologizing profusely for the scratches she had received after falling back onto her bed covered with roses—thorns and all.

"I'm sorry Kagome…" Bankotsu repeated when he finished.

Kagome turned and kissed him, "It's alright Bankotsu, I still love you." She decided not to influence Bankotsu's decisions anymore.


	24. 99: Security

A/N: Ah, and at the "challenge" of a friend, a little something more… "mushy-mushy".

Disclaimer: Own I do not.

Words: 144

**Theme 99****: Security**

Bankotsu glanced down at the raven head snuggled into his chest and couldn't resist the smirk that stretched across his lips. 'I bet Inuyasha never got her into _his_ bed.' Though he had meant the suggestive undertone, it wasn't really like that. After pulling a rather brainless stunt and strewing thorny roses across her sleeping bag, she now had to sleep in his bed until they cleaned the mess up.

He really did feel bad.

Honest.

But it was so hard to feel bad when he had Kagome pressed up against him, her warm breath tickling his skin through his haori and the aroma of her hair intoxicating him...

"Bankotsu…?"

"Hm?"

"You smell like roses…"

A soft laugh escaped Bankotsu's throat and he pressed a soft kiss atop her head.

Kagome smiled; there was no safer place than in the arms of her assassin.


	25. 44: Future

A/N: Meh, might as well get a couple written so I have some to post when needed.

Disclaimer: Do not own.

Words: 172

**Theme 44****: Future**

A little girl with short black hair tied up in pigtails ran in circles while a younger boy with dark brown hair tied back in a braid chased after her.

"Keiko! Yukio! Don't run in the garden please!"

"Mommy! Yukio is being mean!" the little girl cried as she rushed behind her mother.

"I am noooot!" the boy whined as he stuck his tongue out and pulled his lower eyelid down.

Kagome laughed and ushered the two inside, "Come on now. Let's try to get along and clean the house up before your father gets home."

Keiko quickly went about straightening her dolls while Yukio shoved all of his play weapons behind a shelf.

"Now, Yukio," a deep voice scolded from the door, "You need to put things away correctly."

"Daddy!"

"Bankotsu!... Bankotsu! _Bankotsu_!"

A blue-gray eye cracked open and met with twinkling brown ones. Bankotsu groaned as he rolled over onto his back.

"You were dreaming?" Kagome asked as she traced circles in his shirt.

"Mmhmm." Maybe the future _was_ bright…


	26. 60: Trees

A/N: Hmm… pizza sounds good, no?

Disclaimer: Do not own.

Words: 100

**Theme 60: Trees**

A soft breeze shook the green foliage, creating the earth's music as leaves, grass, and flowers brushed against each other. Towering mightily above all of Gaia's children were the trees, their lofty branches offering shade to all of those who sought it. Their protection of the weary never wavered, even as the sun beat heartily onto the earth. Among their gracefully shaped boughs small animals chirped and chitted, going about their daily lives. Today, two new beings sought the trees' refuge from the unforgiving sun, and in their shade blue-grey and chocolate collided; followed closely by the meshing of lips.


	27. 17: Mistake

A/N: So, while I should be doing that humongous packet… meh, there are a couple of days left.

Disclaimer: This story is only for entertainment purposes, thus I do not own Inuyasha.

Words: 248

**Theme 17: Mistake**

An inky, yet comfortable darkness consumed the land, only the silvery light of the moon aided the eyes; overhead, hundreds of thousands—nay, _trillions_ of stars glittered like small diamonds in a net of black velvet. Today, it seemed two smaller stars were adding to the light, shining in the soft glow of the celestial bodies.

"Kagome… what's wrong?" with deep concern Bankotsu cupped the female's cheek, brushing away the crystalline tears.

Kagome shook her head and pulled away slightly, "Bankotsu… do you think we're making a mistake?"

His eyebrows drew together, "What do you mean?"

Kagome motioned between them with her hand, "This… this—_us_. I'm-I'm the protagonist, and you're the antagonist. This can't be a blessed love, we're enemies!"

Bankotsu dropped his hand back to the earth, seemingly defeated. With a sigh, Kagome made to stand up, believing their fantasy rendezvous had come to an end.

"I know that I have done many bad things in my life: I have killed many people, I have stolen, and sought revenge… I know you are blessed with the power of Amaterasu, and are holy—but I also know that with you… I'm not… not as bad as I truly am, with you I am content. Perhaps this is a mistake—but damn it, it's a beautiful one."

There was a soft '_thmp'_ as Kagome sat back down beside him, and more miniature stars fell from her eyes; this time in happiness as they indulged in their beautiful mistake.


	28. 41: Dessert

A/N: RotH is a work in progress for those who are wondering. Carrying on; I should be studying for that AP exam, but I needed something quick to satisfy my mind.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, but merely create story lines using the characters for entertainment purposes.

Words: 220

**Theme 41: Dessert**

Kagome shrieked as her body sailed through the air, crashing into the ground with a resounding 'thump'. She cringed and struggled to her feet, determined to get away from the youkai that was chasing her. She knew she shouldn't have been wandering the forested areas of unfamiliar land, but Inuyasha had once again succeeded in pissing her off.

"_Sssstand sssstill, meal."_ the snake-like demon hissed as its hulking body slithered after hers. From the scene she had witnessed before being attacked, it was safe to assume that the youkai had already had a full meal, and it was intent on getting some dessert.

Luck seemed to hate her, really. This was only further proven when her foot caught on a root, sending her body forward. She closed her eyes, waiting for the impending impact. However, it never came as her body was consumed by a gust of wind going the wrong way—lifting her off of the ground—followed instantaneously by the sick ripping of flesh.

'Surely I have died and my soul is leaving my body…' Kagome reluctantly opened her eyes, only to stare into smirking blue-gray eyes, "Bankotsu!"

"Looks like I caught myself someone's dessert," he raised his eyebrows suggestively as he leaned forward, causing Kagome to smile into their kiss.

He _had_ saved her life, after all.


	29. 54: Eyes

A/N: Alright. To everyone who follows RotH, I am working zealously on the next chapter and it should be up in the next couple of days. I just felt that I needed to get something Ban/Kag related up to assuage some of your impatience. I'm feeling a little fluffy today, how about you?

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is copyright of Rumiko Takahashi.

Words: 175

**Theme 54: Eyes**

Bankotsu frowned as he stared up at the deep sapphire sky before him. He was feeling abnormally lonely tonight—and why shouldn't he when he was normally accompanied by the warmth of a lovely young miko? He studied the heavens that Kagome spoke so fondly of, trying to ignore the ever present feelings of affection. He wasn't supposed to have feelings, after all.

Billions of bright stars winked at him almost invitingly. Suggesting a comfort in the beyond that he was certain he would not be privy to. He pushed the thought from his head and concentrated instead on the penetrating color of the night. Suddenly the mercenary laughed almost cynically, but something much more sincere tinged the thundering chuckle. "How foolish the sky is! To think that its navy could ever compare to the pure sepia of her eyes!" After his laughs faded, he sighed and rested his forehead on his fists. Now even the most elegant of colors dulled to the plain, common color of her eyes. He was definitely in it deep.


	30. 63: Wine

A/N: Alright—let's keep the ball rolling, eh? Drabble number thirty coming up!

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is copyright of Rumiko Takahashi—not me.

Words: 122

**Theme 63: Wine**

Kagome smiled affectionately as she softly traced the contours of the sleeping assassin's face. Bankotsu had long ago passed out with his head rested on Kagome's lap—while drooling ever so slightly. With gentle fingers, she pushed his bangs out of his face. She didn't mind the dead weight in her lap, nor the growing wet spot on her skirt; he was much more peaceful in his sleep.

Wine had been the cause of this afternoon "nap", but Kagome found it fitting. Wine was a sweet, intoxicating drink—one that you knew you shouldn't drink, but once you started you couldn't stop. Wine was the alluring drink of lovers; but the word became something more to her. _Bankotsu_ was her favorite wine.


	31. 21: Lessons

A/N: Sorry I've been lagging so far behind. School's been deadly. I'm sure many of you can relate… And to those who read RotH chapter twenty-one is in the works, quite literally. I'm working on it between writing and editing this.

Also, this is dedicated to Ark Navy. May your mouth stop hurting soon.

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is copyright of Rumiko Takahashi.

Words: 233

**Theme 21: Lessons**

Kagome groaned in pain; her agitation was at its height. Inuyasha had gone way too far this time.

"Kagome… what happened to your face?" a surprised assassin blinked when the girl flopped down next to him.

She growled under her breath, "Shut. Up."

What had happened? Due to unbearable pain in her mouth, Kagome had to go home and schedule an appointment with one of the notorious Japanese dentists. Only to find that she had to get her wisdom teeth removed or her oral cavity would be a mess. Unfortunately, she didn't take well to the removal of said third molars; and was prescribed heavy relaxation to relieve the pain—not that she minded.

Of course, Inuyasha had different plans. The second day into Kagome's medical vacation, in came the hanyou and back to the Sengoku Jidai went Kagome. Needless to say, Kagome was in anything but a good mood.

Bankotsu winced slightly after Kagome explained how the procedure went. Inuyasha was, decidedly, an ass. However, Bankotsu never stopped learning from the hanyou—the lessons he collected from Kagome's stories were invaluable to him.

He leaned forward and kissed her nose, "I hardly noticed the swelling—I was merely wondering when your face got so pretty."

"And here you had me believing I was always pretty." Kagome rolled her eyes and leaned into his chest.

So, he still had some learning to do.


	32. 74: White

A/N: I just wanted a quick update to tell everyone that AP tests are over, so I'm back on track. I hope to have the next chapter of RotH up in the next two weeks. Maybe earlier, if I'm lucky.

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is copyright of Rumiko Takahashi.

Words: 146

**Theme 74: White**

Bankotsu didn't understand a lot of things. He wasn't educated. He had no class. He was the black underside of society: an assassin, a murderer of the innocent.

Kagome… Kagome was so much more. She was educated. She was eloquent. She was the white star shining above the world: a miko, a saint saving innocents.

It was more than obvious to him that he was undeserving of her, that she was above him in every way. It was black and white to him: him being the black and she, of course, the white. Yet he still clung to her.

At first he wanted to taint her pure white, taint her with his blacks and make her an unattractive gray. He wanted to destroy that innocence she exuded, make her as dark as he was. Somehow though, she remained untouched.

Perhaps her white was lightening his black.


	33. 93: Sandals

A/N: Guess what! I'm still alive! Unexpected, I know, right? I finished the next chapter of RotH, as well. Doubly unexpected! Expect it to be up sometime tomorrow; I need time to edit it. In the meantime, enjoy this drabble!

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is copyright of Rumiko Takahashi.

Words: 164

**Theme 93: Sandals**

_Slip-slap, slip-slap, slip-slap, slip…_

Bankotsu's eye twitched as he tried to ignore the incessant noise.

_...slap._

A large frown curled his lips downwards in annoyance. 'Don't kill her, don't kill her, don't kill her…'

_Slip…_

His movement was unexpected, causing the small girl to squeak in surprise when his lips forcefully collided with hers. He lifted her up effortlessly, and slammed her back against a tree. His lips never once stopped their assault on hers.

"Mmmph… Ban—" she murmured as his hands trailed down her legs…

The end of their kiss was just as abrupt as the beginning as he backed away from her, forcing her to fall to the ground.

"Hey!" Kagome protested in annoyance as she struggled to her feet. "What was that about, Banko—" Her next words died on her lips as she looked down in surprise. "Where are my sandals?!"

The mercenary shrugged and walked on, ignoring the offending objects floating down stream in the river behind her.


End file.
